


The Hunger of Harley Quinn

by trashytummiez



Category: DCU (Comics), Harley Quinn (Comics)
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Burping, F/F, Feeding Kink, Hand Feeding, Stomach Ache, Stomach Growling, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:33:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28404792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashytummiez/pseuds/trashytummiez
Summary: Harley Quinn comes home to Poison Ivy, famished, and eager to satisfy that hunger with way too many footlong meatball sub sammiches and some pizza.  And Ivy is hungry to see her girlfriend get as full as she possibly can.
Relationships: Pamela Isley & Harleen Quinzel
Kudos: 23





	The Hunger of Harley Quinn

**Author's Note:**

> I also have a tumblr page that you can check out for more content! :3
> 
> https://trashytummiez.tumblr.com/

One thing Harley grew to truly adore about being with Ivy over the clown prince of crime was just how easily she found it to be herself around the mutant botanist. Ivy didn't have some image of Harley Quinn to preserve that Harley always had to live up to. She was just Harley, and that was all Ivy needed.

That said, with Harley so comfortable around her, Ivy soon learned that the peppy young super villain was so gluttonous that she would give Killer Croc a run for his money. She could eat like nobodies business, without a care in the world. What's more is that Ivy soon realized that part of the reason she didn't mind her new girlfriend pigging out all the time was because it kind of turned her on. 

Which is probably why Ivy found herself growing eager when Harley hopped through her apartment in her trademark red and black leather suit with the white crop top. Twirling in her hand a gleefully carefree manner was a sizable bag of takeout sandwiches.

“Heya, Red!” Harley Quinn chirruped “Hope ya brought yer appetite 'cuz I sure did!” She eagerly rubbed her lean, bare stomach with hungry anticipation at the thought of all those meatball subs she was about to consume.

“Are you ever not hungry?” Ivy asked jokingly.

Harley tilted her head in thought to ponder her girlfriends genuine question. “Probably when I'm sleepin'. Course, I sometimes dream about breakfast sandwiches. That's normal, right?”

“Is anything about you normal?” Ivy asked with a sly little grin on her face.

Harley giggled and childishly shook her head. She skipped over to the couch and hopped down onto it, patting the side cushion as if beckoning for Ivy to come over and share lunch. By the time Ivy sat down, Harley was already chomping into that huge, saucy, meatball sub. She opened her mouth nice and wide with each bite she took and practically shoved as much of the sandwich into her jaws as she could fit in at once. 

Spoiler alert: it was a lot.

Her pale face was smeared with marinara sauce from the sandwich, which she licked clean before diving in for more. Ivy nibbled on her own sandwich but she was too busy enjoying the show to properly enjoy her own meal. Harley was like an eating machine, basically pigging out on one sizable meatball sub after another.

Because of the crop top she always wore, Ivy got to see Harley's bare midriff growing bigger the more subs she ate. The leanness to her middle began to fade with every heavy, footlong sub she scarfed down. Not that it deterred Harley Quinn. Even as her tummy expanded, she horked those sandwiches down so fast, she barely had a chance to savor a single one. 

How someone so petite and trim could eat so much, Ivy dared not even contemplate.

Instead, she simply enjoyed the show.

By the time Harley was finished, she was sporting a little pot belly, bloated up after six footlong meatball subs. Harley burped with satisfaction then leaned back to pat her stomach contently. “Ahh, yummy,” she said whilst rubbing her stomach in a satisfied manner.

“I can't believe how much you ate,” Ivy mused. She inched herself right besides Harley and started rubbing her belly. Harley's glutted stomach was soft and gurgled audibly from those greasy sandwiches.

Harley loved the feeling of her tender flesh being stroked by Ivy's delicate, slightly prickly fingers. Especially when she had eaten so much because her stomach became extra tender from being stretched out from her meal. Of course, at Ivy's words, a cocky sort of smirk spread across Harley's lips. 

“I can't believe that'cha can't believe that 'cuz I can eat loads more than a buncha sandwiches!”

Ivy glanced back at her girlfriend and raised up her brow with skepticism. “Is that a challenge?”

“Do bats crap upside down?”

There was a pause there. But nevertheless, Ivy was all too eager to take Harley up on that challenge. So, she warmed up an extra large pizza the two still had in the fridge that Harley never got around to eating because they both got called to do a score for the Penguin. Eventually, Ivy brought the piping leftover pizza over to the couch and pried the box open. Harley leaned back and opened her mouth, as if inviting Ivy to feed her.

So of course Ivy accepted her invitation, and eagerly shoved a good portion of that first melty slice of pepperoni goodness past Harley's lush, plump lips and into her mouth. She chomped down and swallowed heartily before Ivy fed her the rest. As Ivy continued feeding Harley more and more pizza, she used her free hand to continue rubbing Harley's belly all over. Ivy could feel Harley's stomach getting bigger the more slices she pushed into her. There was a firmness to Harley's soft flesh and an intense gurgling erupting from inside of her stomach. That little potbelly was beginning to grow bigger and rounder, so much so that her belt strained under the increased weight of her expanding middle. 

About halfway through the pizza, Harley held up her hand for a timeout while still chewing the rest of her pizza. Ivy smirked and poked Harley's belly button. “Getting full?” She teased.

Shortly after swallowing the rest of that pizza slice, Harley thumped her chest to work out a really big burp. She sighed afterwards and shook her head. “Naw, just need t'take care'uh somethin',” Harley insisted then fumbled around her belt buckle. To Ivy's amusement, Harley was trying to undo her pants but struggling under the sheer weight of her bloated belly pressing down heavily against her pants and making it hard to reach around the buckle to undo it.

Fortunately, Ivy decided to help her girlfriend out by doing it for her. She had to admit, Harley's rounder stomach, which felt decidedly heavier than normal, made it difficult to slip her fingers behind Harley's belt. Ivy had to press Harley's stomach up to give her fingers some room and the pressure was enough to make Harley burp loudly again. 

But it gave Ivy the window to finally undo Harley's belt buckle and unzip her leather pants. And about the instant she did, Harley's stomach expanded out with an audible slosh. Harley groaned with a goofy cross-eyed look on her face. There was immense relief on her face to finally be free from her constraints. And with that freedom, Ivy filled up the free space by pushing more pizza into her girlfriends mouth.

Harley was clearly getting full, judging by how much longer it was taking her to finish each slice, but she powered through it anyway. Ivy could see how full her bloated girlfriend was getting and continued to encourage her. “Come on, I know you can fit more in here,” Ivy insisted, patting Harley's belly heartily while it sloshed audibly.

Harley hiccuped loudly, which made her bloated tummy bounce under Ivy's hand, then groaned again. But nonetheless opened her mouth so Ivy could keep feeding her. And feed her, Ivy did. She continued forcing one slice after another into Harley's parted jaws whilst groping her increasingly larger, heavier belly. It was getting so big that Harley almost looked pregnant. The weight of her large, round stomach actually pushed her leather pants down a little bit. Her stomach was noisier than Ivy had ever noticed it being before, simply because it was working overtime to deal with so much junk-food all at once.

But eventually, Harley finished every last slice of pizza and punctuated her completion with a huge burp; a gross but undeniably impressive display of her satisfaction. Harley slumped back into her couch and sighed. “Ungh, too full,” Harley grumbled miserably.

But Ivy rubbed that big round belly of hers fondly with both hands. She ran her hands all the way up to the top of her middle, just below Harley's perky breasts and slid them all the way down to the heavy underside of her belly, just above her slightly exposed panties. Ivy's cheeks reddened at the intensely bloated flesh before her very eyes and continued to fondle it for as long as she could, even resting the side of her head against Harley's ballooned out belly in the process. Harley stifled another burp from the pressure but managed a weak smirk at the sight of Ivy getting such a kick out of her tummy so big and round. 

“You're beautiful, you know that?” Ivy said with adoration, continuing to lovingly stroke the center of Harley's soft yet enlarged middle, even kissing Harley's soft yet taut flesh for emphasis.

But then, Harley's stomach gurgled again and in response, Harley threw her head back and let out the single biggest burp, longer and louder than any Ivy had ever heard in her entire life. By the time it was done, Harley sighed with euphoric relief and gave her belly a proud pat. 

She simply said, “Ah, right back at'cha, Red.”


End file.
